


Bad guy

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: 演唱会产物系列第一弹让洛/何焉悦色/任间焉火/皓月昭昭23911换妻文学晚期OOC患者/重度18禁背德预警/BDSM预警
Relationships: 任间焉火, 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 皓月昭昭, 让洛
Kudos: 33





	Bad guy

演唱会产物系列第一弹  
让洛/何焉悦色/任间焉火/皓月昭昭  
23911换妻文学  
晚期OOC患者/重度18禁背德预警/BDSM预警

So you're a tough guy  
Like it really rough guy  
Just can't get enough guy  
Chest always so puffed guy  
I'm that bad type  
Make your mama sad type  
Make your girlfriend mad type  
Might seduce your dad type  
I'm the bad guy

1

“你还满意么？”

何洛洛大喘着气，从焉栩嘉身上翻滚下来，如同浑身散架了一般，瘫倒在旁边的床上。

“当然。”焉栩嘉回答的不假思索：“你真的是第一次么，我看你，挺熟悉的啊，各种方面都很熟悉。”

“我都准备了好长时间了，谁知道那个家伙在想什么，或许我对他，真的一点性吸引力都没有吧。”何洛洛枕在焉栩嘉胳膊上，充满怨气的说到。

“每个人喜欢的类型不同吧，或许他就喜欢我老婆那种，身上肉肉的类型。”焉栩嘉随口说道：“而我就喜欢你这种，积极主动的。”

何洛洛听着，翻了一个白眼。

“你不要想多，我单纯是为了报复他们俩。”

焉栩嘉听到这里，轻轻地笑了笑。

“笑什么，难道你不是么？”何洛洛盯着焉栩嘉，感觉有些奇怪。

“你觉得是就是吧。”焉栩嘉回答的十分随意，却也没有给何洛洛更多的回答空间。

“你说，他们俩现在会在干嘛？”何洛洛眼睛里闪过狡黠的光。

“还能在干嘛，打《王者荣耀》么？”焉栩嘉摸了摸何洛洛的头。

画面跳转到遥远的隔壁，那边的故事才刚刚开始。

任豪手上铐着手铐，另一边被挂在门口的衣架上，整个人被锁在门口，浑身赤裸，白嫩的身体上带着几条红印子，下身塞着震动棒，电流的声音嗡嗡的响，汗水混合着淫液，顺着大腿内侧最柔嫩的部分，一条一条的滴在地上。

“他真的，那么欲求不满么？”何洛洛大腿跨在焉栩嘉身上，紧紧贴在焉栩嘉身上。

“我的你也体验过了，这样的我，都不能满足他，他还要去勾引你老公，你觉得呢？”焉栩嘉伸出手，勾了一下何洛洛的鼻子。

“可是你就不怕，我和他一样，甚至变本加厉？”何洛洛用力，一下子翻到焉栩嘉身上：“比如，如果现在我就想继续呢？”

焉栩嘉看着坐在自己身上的何洛洛，似乎是无奈的笑了笑。

“我的身体已经告诉你答案了吧，相信你也感觉到了。”

赵让打开门，看着门口已经浑身粉红，接近高潮的情人，伸手握住了他的下巴，讲那张精致的脸往上抬了抬。

四目对视，任豪眼神涣散，带着蜜桃味的甜腻荷尔蒙，喉咙里发出轻微的声音，像是等到了归家主人的宠物。

“等很久了吧？”赵让的声音出奇的很温柔。

“嗯嗯。”任豪的声音里带着委屈。

“那今天要好好补偿你喽？”赵让放下任豪的脸，开始解皮带。

“嗯嗯。”任豪跪在地上，抓住赵让的手，然后讲自己的手搭上去，缓缓脱掉了赵让的裤子。

衣架没法移动，只能任豪站起来，尽力将身体往前倾，露出小穴，让赵让从后面，抱着他的腰进行抽插。

当然，赵让力气很大，有很多时候，也会抬起任豪一只腿，将两腿分成一个钝角，像是芭蕾舞演员一样，将自己的下身完全暴露给另一个人，然后任由那个人在自己的身体里进进出出，来回摩擦。任豪额头磕在门口的墙上，背对着赵让，赵让则紧紧地贴在任豪身上，双手捏着任豪微微隆起地胸部，肉棒狠狠地捅着任豪的后穴。

而何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉身上，两条纤细的腿开叉在焉栩嘉下半身，折的刚刚好，像是小鸭子一样，用自己的身体坐在焉栩嘉的阴茎上，双手摁着焉栩嘉的肚子，费力的挪动身体，在那根粗壮的雪糕棍上来回舔舐，仿佛在等白色的，香甜的奶油冰淇淋。

赵让停下了身体的节奏，咬了咬牙，喘着气，尽数射进了任豪的身体。

任豪像是完成了任务的工具，无力地躺在地上，被填满的下体感觉脏兮兮的，印着别人的印记。

任豪拖着疲惫的身体回到那间房子，进门之后，仿佛习惯了一样，被焉栩嘉摁在门上

手伸进裤子，手指在尚未闭合完全的后穴里搅了搅，还能感觉到赵让精液的粘稠。

“今天被喂的很饱呢。”焉栩嘉坏笑着，放开任豪，将手指放到口中，轻轻吮吸了一下。

任豪一脸无奈的侧过头，靠在门框上。

“他怎么样，没有被你吓跑吧？”

“没有，他不像你，他很主动，也很骚。”焉栩嘉继续坏笑着。

“你满意就行。”任豪将外套脱掉挂在衣架上，只身走进厕所。

“我很满意，不过，你也乐在其中吧，这种当婊子的感觉是不是让你激动了不少。”焉栩嘉还在用言语刺激任豪。

任豪没有理他，脱掉衣服进浴室之前，冲着焉栩嘉比了个中指。

2

何洛洛和赵让，是一对大家都羡慕的小情侣。

赵让今年刚来焉栩嘉他们公司，一个老实巴交的程序员，像千千万万的正常人一样，读书，毕业，工作，生活中最大的波浪可能就是小时候搬家，从东北到广州，跟一群小伙伴一把鼻涕一把泪的说永远记得彼此的友谊，结果过了三年妈都不认识了，标准的好孩子，品学兼优不惹事，慢热但是靠谱。

何洛洛则是赵让大学就在一起的对象，家境优越，任性可爱，现在是个萨克斯老师，每日最大的兴趣就是拉着赵让一起制造各种各样的土味秀恩爱小视频，朋友圈好友开始还发个“99”或者“kswl”，后来干脆屏蔽了，狗粮吃多了，又不管饱。

像是所有人都羡慕的小情侣，似乎从来不会吵架，似乎从来不会生气，似乎永远，有爱彼此的热情，过着别人家的生活，所有人都觉得他们天生一对，所有人都觉得，他们会继续下去，结婚，领养孩子或者代孕，买房，买车，过成模范情侣，模范夫妻。

赵让刚来公司的时候，何洛洛穿着糖果粉的卫衣，捧着一大束花，提早来了，坐在赵让位子的桌子上，满脸堆着笑，等赵让办完手续回来，给他一个惊喜。

整个办公室的人都吃了柠檬，结过婚的人心里算酸，恋爱中的人给对象发微信，没恋爱的人，带着姨母笑，像是帅哥等的是自己。

热爱艺术的人往往热爱生活，他们活得也很浪漫。

“你怎么才回来呀。”何洛洛看着脸已经红透的赵让，笑着从桌子上溜下来，一把抱住了他，语气里带着甜腻的娇羞。

“HR那边帮我处理系统，耽误了点时间。”赵让环顾四周，周围的同事一个个都是看热闹不嫌事大的表情，不自觉羞红了脸，连忙拉着何洛洛回到自己位子上：“你怎么来了？”

何洛洛继续像是周围没有人一样，一屁股坐在赵让腿上，胳膊揽着赵让脖子。

“给你个惊喜嘛。”说着就亲了赵让的额头一下。

“大家都看着呢，多不好。”赵让猛地将何洛洛推开，然后又带着歉意看了一眼周围。

“元气型的，你应该很喜欢吧？”

任豪和焉栩嘉站在二楼，看着这对恩爱的情侣，任豪问焉栩嘉。

“还可以，长得也很好。”焉栩嘉喝了一口手上的柠檬水，似乎在想些什么。

“可惜了，有主了。”任豪的话里半是讥讽：“你也就剩我这个烂糊卷子了。”

听到这句话，焉栩嘉转过头，一脸奇怪的看了任豪一眼，然后走到他身边，双手架在任豪后方的玻璃栅栏上，将任豪壁咚在栅栏上。

“干嘛，又吃醋了？”焉栩嘉盯着任豪的眼睛。

玻璃栅栏并不高，任豪被压着，屁股刚好咯在栅栏顶的钢线上，身体后倾，像是随时都有可能掉下去。侧过头，也没有跟焉栩嘉对视。

“没有，单纯羡慕人家而已。”

“你说了，晚上要给我做饭的嘛，干嘛要出去吃。”何洛洛还在拉着赵让撒娇：“反正今天第一天也没有太累的活，你就跟你上司请一下假嘛。”

“不好吧，毕竟第一天。”赵让看着陆陆续续起身来活动的同事，脸愈发的红了。

“我不管，反正今天我没课，那我就在这里陪你了。”何洛洛装着很生气的样子。

赵让还是很清楚何洛洛的性格的，现在请假离开，可能是最不尴尬的做法了。

“真是服了你，有什么话晚上回家两个人再说了，公司里，多尴尬啊。”赵让拿大拇指摁了一下何洛洛的额头，起身往二楼找自己的老板请假。

“你真好。”何洛洛又笑了起来，抱起鲜花：“那我先去外面等你喽。”说着离开了办公室。

看到赵让上楼，焉栩嘉给任豪使了个眼神，任豪回到了自己的办公室。

“赵让，男朋友挺不错的啊。”焉栩嘉看到上来的赵让，笑着说。

“没有没有，他有点任性，我回去会再跟他说的，还请大家不要介意哈。”赵让不好意思地摸摸头：“任总在么？”

“他在里面的，你进去找他就行了。”焉栩嘉用眼神指了指旁边的办公室：“祝你请假好运。”

“谢谢。”赵让意识到焉栩嘉也听到了刚才他和何洛洛的对话，心下更紧张了，低着头进了办公室。

“老板，我今天想请一下假。”赵让进来的时候，任豪正在看电脑。

门外的焉栩嘉笑了笑，从兜里掏出一个粉色的小器件，似乎是个遥控器，将上面的按钮，从min调到了max。

下半身一瞬间剧烈震动起来，两股之间的跳蛋像是重新获得了生命，开始在任豪下体蹦跶，他一下子脸红了，额头开始冒汗。

“老板，你还好么？”赵让看任豪半天没有反应，脸色也不太好，关心的问。

“我没事。”任豪尽量忍住，声音里带着一丝哀喘：“没事，你今天先回去好好准备一下吧。”

3

“您好，我是今天新入职的员工，叫焉栩嘉。”

故事回到焉栩嘉第一次进入公司的时候，那时候的他和赵让一样，是个刚进公司的小朋友，带着对未来的向往，踏进这个地方。

那时候，任豪还只是一个比他早来一年，刚刚转正的职员。

焉栩嘉记得他第一眼见到任豪的时候，头发精致整齐的梳好，淡淡地一层发胶，只是带一点亮度，白衬衫，黑色领带，西裤紧紧地绷在腿上，下颌角刚刚好，白的发亮的皮肤，淡橘色的嘴唇，侧脸美的像是一副画。

“新来的是么？我带你去你的座位。”任豪看了一眼死死盯着自己的焉栩嘉，不好意思地笑了笑，解围似的带了焉栩嘉去他的位子。

“我叫任豪，以后请多指教。”

任豪客套的伸出手，焉栩嘉这才缓过神来，握了握任豪的手。

爱情开始的时候，一切都带着粉红色的泡泡，任豪看着桌子上每天早上出现的咖啡，看着每次加班时桌子上的夜宵，总是会露出会心的微笑，抬头去看坐在离他不远地方的焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉也只会腼腆的笑一笑。

“今天我想看《闪灵》，但是有点害怕，你要不要跟我一起？”

任豪像是从没有恋爱经历的小姑娘，站在焉栩嘉桌子前问他。

“你一个大男人，害怕什么？”焉栩嘉的直男发言一瞬间让任豪觉得自己的雷达出了错。

“毕竟恐怖片经典嘛。”任豪一时尴尬，不知道回答些什么。

“我也不太敢看唉，不过如果两个人看的话，应该不会害怕吧。”

听到这里，任豪总算释然了，该主动的时候，还好还是主动了。

“那就说好了。”任豪转过身，笑的如同盛放的太阳花。

那间小出租屋虽然不大，却很温馨，任豪的家庭影院放在卧室，要看的话，只能躺在床上看。

空气里弥漫着暧昧的情调。

任豪试探了一下，还是躺在了焉栩嘉的臂弯里。

焉栩嘉没有拒绝。

看到小女孩出来的时候，任豪一下子吓得抱住了焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉也没有拒绝。

主人公在迷宫一般的森林里飞奔的时候，焉栩嘉低下头，看着任豪，任豪抬起头，四目对视。

对视了大概十秒，焉栩嘉最终还是吻了下去。

任豪的身体很软，带着沐浴露的香味，双唇就像是草莓味的布丁，弹弹的。口腔的感觉，带着些许丝滑，带着温热，焉栩嘉试探着伸出舌头，和任豪的舌尖轻轻点了点。

就像是磁石，一旦开始吸引，就会越抱越紧，直到完全贴合在一起。

大学时选修心理学，说是人与人肌肤的接触，可以给人带来愉悦，这也就是为什么，拥抱可以治愈很多东西。

情欲像是热锅上扔了一片黄油，随着时间逐渐融化。

焉栩嘉突然笑了。

那种一下子把任豪弄懵了的笑。

“干什么啊？”黑夜中，依然能感受到任豪脸发烫的温度。

“没什么，我在想，人家拼了命，是想离开那个酒店，结果我们俩，像是完全不在意一样。”焉栩嘉指了指屏幕上放的《闪灵》，此时的主人公，还在拼命奔跑。

“服了你了。”任豪翻过身去，靠在另一侧的枕头上，撅着嘴，似乎很生气。

之后的大概两个月，都是这样。

焉栩嘉像是个奇怪的，有什么仪式感的傻子。

厕所的隔间里也好，公司的楼梯间里也好，任豪的床上也好，拥挤的地铁上也好，没人的小花园里也好……都一样，焉栩嘉会和任豪热吻，手会在任豪身上摸来摸去，会捏他的胸，揉他的屁股，甚至偶尔也会伸出舌头，轻轻吮吸那两颗小草莓，任豪的身体极度敏感，轻微的触碰都会迅速反应，很多次，任豪都接近高潮，下身梆硬，但是想要去帮焉栩嘉的时候，都会被焉栩嘉打开。

“所以，你打算什么时候要我啊。”

最后连任豪都无解了，鼓起勇气，近乎恬不知耻地问出了这句话。

“你在说什么？”焉栩嘉装作听不懂，实际上，嘴角的笑已经出卖了他。

“你这个人真的……爱上不上，不上拉倒。”任豪红了脸，气冲冲的翻到床的另一侧。

“真那么想要？”焉栩嘉在任豪耳边轻轻吹了一阵风，任豪身体一下子麻了一大半。

“我就这么没有吸引力么？”任豪翻过身来，特别认真地盯着焉栩嘉：“好多次，我都送到你嘴边了，你还这样，我是真的一点吸引力都没有么？”

焉栩嘉没有回答，一只手又伸进了任豪的内裤，轻轻抚摸着他的屁股。

他总觉得那里滑滑的，还带着一丝凉意，摸起来特别舒服，总是摸不够，但至于别的，他也不知道为什么，总是没有想法。

“我要做什么你才肯上我，说吧，我尽力。”任豪靠在焉栩嘉胳膊上，嘟着嘴问。

焉栩嘉用手指轻轻带下任豪的内裤边，此时的任豪已经一丝不挂，焉栩嘉亲了他一下，压了上去。

4

“听说你们大老板也是gay唉。”何洛洛一边吸着手上的喜茶，一边问赵让。

“好像是的，他男朋友也在我们公司。”赵让手里拎着一大袋子火锅菜，回答何洛洛。

“那太好了，这样公司文化氛围会好很多唉，我去也不会让别人太奇怪。”何洛洛似乎很激动。

“你下次还是别去我公司了吧，周围同事都看着呢，不是在学校里了，挺尴尬的。”赵让缓缓说道。

“知道啦。”何洛洛倒是没有任性：“你别臭美了，今天要不是因为你第一天上班我才不回去找你呢!”

赵让无奈的笑了笑，只能换个话题。

“今晚想吃什么啊？”

“嗯，我想想，鱼香肉丝，糖醋里脊，番茄牛腩……”何洛洛爱酸甜口，说起这些了，总是如数家珍。

“家里没泡炸粉了，刚才我忘买了，待会去楼下买一袋。”赵让把何洛洛说的菜一道一道记在心理。

早秋的空气不算冰凉，却也和温暖没什么关系，何洛洛把自己的那杯喜茶递到赵让嘴边，赵让吸了一口，奶盖的甜配上草莓微酸的质感，奇妙独特。

“还有么？”

“今晚还要吃你。”

焉栩嘉小心翼翼地将粉色地跳蛋从任豪的身体里拽出来，塞了一天，那里已经变得有些红肿，毛细血管破裂带来的红血丝给任豪雪白的身体上了一层娇粉色的彩妆。

“怎么样，爽么？”看着眼前大腿张开，近乎虚脱的任豪，焉栩嘉轻蔑地问。

“我照做了，我的奖励呢？”任豪的声音很小很小。

“马上兑现。”

焉栩嘉解开裤子，也没有用润滑，用手搓弄了下体几下，让那里硬起来之后，对准任豪的小穴，猛地插了进去。

依然没有脱敏，下身传来刺啦的燥热感，任豪一下起了身，整个人趴在焉栩嘉身上，眼角似乎还有泪花。

“你这个人，我不操你，你要发脾气，我操你，你又哭，干什么？”焉栩嘉似乎很嫌恶任豪的眼泪。

“没有没有，激动的。”任豪像是做错了事的孩子，赶紧擦了擦眼角，同时死死地抱住焉栩嘉，腰开始自己动。

“真TM麻烦。”焉栩嘉骂了一句，加快了频率。

“你喂我一个。”何洛洛胳膊支在桌子上，双手托脸，嗲里嗲气的跟赵让说。

“在家里，没必要吧。”赵让显然心力有别的事。

“外面你嫌打扰人家，家里你又觉得没有必要，那你告诉我，什么时候？”何洛洛看着眼前心不在焉的赵让，十分生气。

赵让这才意识到自己说错了话，连忙夹起一块糖醋里脊，喂到了何洛洛嘴边。

“这还差不多。”何洛洛一口咬下了那块糖醋里脊，边吃边笑。

他已经习惯了，人的生活方式是不同的，赵让慢热，但是踏实，也很爱他，所以，将就着过呗，如果真的每次他没反应过来都生气，生活就只剩下生气了。

“让让，我问你，你有没有开过小差啊。”不知道为什么，席间何洛洛突然提起这个问题。

“经常吧，我高中日常不知道英语课有啥听的必要。”赵让回答的很干脆。

“不是这个，我是说，你有没有想过，跟别的人，发生肉体或者精神关系的那种。”何洛洛特别认真的解释。

“干嘛突然问这个？”赵让一脸懵。

“今天看奇葩说，他们辩题是这个，我听得挺有道理的，就问问你。”何洛洛装作不在意，却在无意中转筷子，似乎很紧张。

赵让想了一会，摇摇头。

“真的没有？就那种，一瞬间的邪念也没有？”何洛洛似乎不敢相信。

“虽然有点假，但是真的没有，我觉得，这种小差，没有背景了解，没有三观匹配，就是纯粹视觉冲击带来的性幻想呗，但是我周围，也没有比你更好看的人了啊。”赵让回答的特别认真。

“哎呀，你好讨厌呀。”何洛洛一下子红了脸，语气也变了：“你这情话土死了，抖音刷多了吧。”

“你还说我，‘你好讨厌呀’这种话是什么，玛丽苏小说么。”何洛洛突然起来的娇羞让赵让也有点语无伦次了，心扑通扑通的跳了起来。

“脱口而出嘛。”何洛洛想着刚才自己的雷人发言，也觉得不好意思了起来：“那今晚，要不要特殊奖励？”

“你不是都跟我说了嘛。”

“不不不，更特殊的奖励。”

“别太夸张就好。”

“不会很夸张的，我只是买了一条新内裤而已。”

“哦，是么，那挺好的啊。”

“海绵宝宝的哦。”何洛洛坏笑着凑到赵让身边，赵让一下子抖擞了起来。

“怎么样，有没有想要，把它脱掉。”

5

“让让，来这么早啊。”焉栩嘉看着满面红光的赵让风风火火地来到公司，戏谑地问了一句：“刚来第一天，没必要这么拼吧。”

“嘉哥也来的很早啊。”赵让掏出电脑，连接上大屏后，开始码程序。

“别说了，昨晚加班没回去。”焉栩嘉随便找了个借口。

“怎么了，最近有大活要干么？”赵让听焉栩嘉的话，似乎有点好奇。

“你本来是继任一个人地，昨天有活，但是你小男友都那样了，老板也不好意思不准你假喽，这不，只能剥削我。”焉栩嘉笑着回答。

“真的么，对不起啊。”赵让听到这里，明白了：“真的谢谢你啊嘉哥，要不你今天的活，我帮你做吧。”

“没事的，老板已经补偿过我了。”焉栩嘉神秘的笑了笑：“你请我吃个饭就行了。”

“补偿”两个字加重，配上焉栩嘉莫名的笑容，很难不让人想入非非。

“是嘛。”赵让转过头，尽量盖住了自己的腼腆：“那中午我请你吃饭吧。”

两个人走往商区去的路上，焉栩嘉一路都在甩工作证的绳子，好多次不小心打到路人身上，显得十分没有礼貌。

“嘉哥想吃什么啊？”赵让一直有选择恐惧症，看着一大圈饭店，也不知道怎么选。

“那家日料吧，我吃点生蚝，补一下。”焉栩嘉继续有意无意地敲打着赵让的思绪。

鳗鱼饭软糯，鱼籽Q弹，两个生蚝刺身，鲜甜可口。

“你跟你男朋友在一起多久了啊。”焉栩嘉一边吃一边问赵让。

“去年晚会时在一起的，现在，七个月了吧。”赵让算了算。

“那你真的蛮厉害的，我跟任豪在一起三四年吧，七个月的时候，早什么热情都没有了，你们在一起七个月了，感情还能那么好，像是热恋一样，真的不容易。”焉栩嘉感叹道。

“他比较浪漫吧，虽然我比较迟钝，但是他也会包容我就是了。”提到这里，赵让有些小骄傲。

“是嘛，任豪也是，他别的都好，就是有时候，太欲了。”焉栩嘉突然开始开车。

“太欲了是指？”赵让有点没反应过来。

“需求不满啊。”焉栩嘉没有什么避讳。

赵让一口饭差点没喷出来。

“你小心点，我看你那个男朋友，也有这个趋势。”焉栩嘉敲敲赵让的碗：“这么粘你，估计也不少吧。”

“那个……嘉哥……”赵让脸通红：“我们俩，还没那个过呢。”

这次，轮到焉栩嘉爆炸了。

“大哥，这么久了，对于咱们这个第二次见面就上床的圈子，七个月赶上正常人七年了，你们俩带发修行呢。”焉栩嘉忍不住吐槽。

“其实吧，别的都有，很多时候他也会有一些很有情趣的事，但是，就是没有最后一步。”赵让继续说。

“为什么呢？他不愿意么？”焉栩嘉还是很好奇。

“倒不是，只是我觉得，这种事情吧，是我要开始负起责任的象征，我们都才刚毕业，还没有必要考虑那么早的。”赵让特别认真诚恳。

赵让和焉栩嘉不一样，焉栩嘉起初不碰任豪，是在试探，是在建立自己在性关系中的主导权，而赵让，只是单纯的，想得多。

他们像是世界的两端，一个极度开放，一个极度保守。

但是，从某种意义上说，都是变态。

“你敢相信么，赵让和他男朋友，居然都没有做过。”回去的路上，焉栩嘉迫不及待地跟任豪吐槽。

“那你岂不是，没法得逞。”任豪勉强笑了笑，带着强烈的疲惫感。

“不不不，这说明，要换个思路。”焉栩嘉想了想：“你忘了咱们最开始说的了么，计划还是得继续，我这边已经推进的差不多了，接下来，就需要你出来了，他比较在意的是责任，但是他也是男人，也有需求，你只要，别让他觉得有负罪感就好。”

“那你告诉我，怎么样，让出轨没有负罪感。”任豪苦笑着问焉栩嘉：“不是每个人都是你。”

听到这里，焉栩嘉没有再说话，他走上几步，用手指挑起任豪的下巴，那张脸一如几年前见他的时候精致漂亮，只是眼神里，只剩下疲倦了。

“没睡好？”焉栩嘉盯着任豪。

“没什么，只是感觉累了。”任豪声音很轻很轻。

“咱们不是说好了，给彼此一个参照物么。”焉栩嘉的声音变得很温柔。

“我知道。”任豪低下头：“我会照做的。”

“那就行。”焉栩嘉轻轻吻了任豪的唇一下：“等到这一次过去了，我们会回到当初的。”

有的人的爱情像是过山车，有的人的爱情是划船，划船的人或许想坐过山车，坐过山车的人也许想划船，在低峰时希望回到高处，在高处，又总想赶快下去。

6

“今天要加班，你早点睡。”赵让已经来了三四个月了，逐渐适应了这里的生活节奏，程序员嘛，世界上最容易秃的职业总是名不虚传。

“又加班啊，你最近会不会加班次数太多了，都没有时间陪我了。”何洛洛发来一条消息，似乎很生气。

“下周是咱们一周年纪念嘛，我想带你去云南看星星，所以请假了，这一周就相对忙一点。”赵让打过去一排字。

何洛洛发来一串“？”

“你就不会不告诉我么？我本来可以假装不知道的。”何洛洛感觉被自己的男朋友笑到了。

“你不是都知道我订酒店和机票了嘛，我以为你已经知道了。”赵让继续直男发言。

“你赢了，我说不过你，这辈子遇到你这种人我真的。”何洛洛气的关掉了微信，却在摁熄屏幕的那一刻，由衷地笑了出来。

“真的是傻瓜。”

“让让还在干活呢！”任豪推门进来，整层楼只剩下赵让的工位还亮着灯。

“这不是请假了，多赶点工嘛。”赵让跟任豪解释道：“总不能让老板失望不是。”

“辛苦啦。”任豪笑着回答：“待会我请你吃夜宵吧。”

“老板今天也加班么？”赵让听到这里，有些好奇。

“是啊，明天有个会议，今天有个材料需要准备一下。”任豪说着关上了办公室的门。

“原来大boss，也是需要加班的嘛。”赵让也没多想，继续码着手上的程序。

任豪关上那扇玻璃门，大喘着气，似乎十分紧张，随便脱掉了西服外套，然后对着镜子理了理自己的衬衫，将领带轻轻往下拽了拽，解开了衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，奶白色的胸脯若隐若现。

镜子中的脸一如往常精致动人，包里翻出一管润唇膏，半瓶爽肤水，一小瓶乳液，冲着那张脸倒腾了半天，却好像怎么都不满意。

故意穿了穿了很紧的裤子，收着下身，臀型格外的翘。

香水拿了橘绿之泉，像是刚掰开的青柠，带着轻熟男子的冷甜味。

好像准备就绪了，任豪从冰箱里开了一瓶龙舌兰，倒了两杯出来，带着菱形花纹的玻璃杯冲出白色的气泡，慢慢沉淀变得清澈。

“让让，上来吧，我请你吃夜宵。”

赵让听到一个软软的声音，抬头望二楼，任豪双手撑在玻璃栅栏上，白衬衫贴在紧致的身体上，解开的1/4有若隐若现的锁骨，黑色西裤包裹的，一对翘臀，充满致命的诱惑力。

赵让感觉肾上腺素飙升，几乎是跌跌撞撞地闯到二楼，死死地低着头，不敢看任豪。

桌子上有两杯酒，下酒的夜宵，一袋子里装的似乎是卤菜。

“我是四川人，不知道你吃不吃得惯。”任豪将一杯酒递给赵让，然后开始往外拿保鲜盒。

自贡冷吃兔，冒鸭血，酥肉，豆花，鸭肠，毛豆……辣椒红油带着诱惑之味，随着包装盒被打开的那一刹那，四散到空气里。

“卤菜配洋酒，蛮奇怪的哈。”赵让吃了一口鸭血，笑着跟任豪说。

“是啊，虽说什么样的菜配什么样的酒，但是既然现在只有这两个选择了，那也只能这么配了。”

任豪总觉得，自己在说别的东西。

几块卤肉咀嚼，几杯香槟下肚，也就慢慢放下了戒备心。

“嘉哥今天没有来么？”赵让问任豪。

“他啊，他说他困，就先回去睡觉了。”任豪似乎有些低落，并不太想提。

“那他也太过分了，都熬夜了，怎么能不陪呢？”赵让想到上次焉栩嘉跟他说的，他跟任豪三四年，早就没什么激情了的话，忽然有点为任豪打抱不平。

“也没什么，我都习惯了，你男朋友不也没有来陪你。”任豪显然根本不太想提这个话题，又给赵让倒了一杯酒。

“这不一样，他要是熬夜，我肯定陪他的。”赵让试图辩解什么。

“行了，我懂的，都是男人，就别大男子主义了。”任豪将自己那杯龙舌兰一饮而尽：“都一起这么久了，我最好的日子都给他了，现在还能怎么办，凑合着过呗。”

“没有啊，老板还很年轻啊，而且条件这么好。”赵让不知道是不是几杯酒下了肚，一下子变得鲁莽起来。

“你这句话，可别让他听到或者当他面说。”任豪笑着敲了赵让脑子一下。

“那你们两个，还会那个么？”

赵让现在再想起那个晚上，他总觉得，自己身上的东北人基因是真的。

任豪愣了一下，轻轻摇了摇头，空气变得有些安静。

“我那天听他跟我吐槽，说你跟你男朋友，还没有过是吧。”任豪似乎想打破尴尬。

赵让听着自己的隐私，反倒更尴尬了。

“是啊，再等等吧，我觉得还没到时候。”赵让说了自己心底里的想法：“我觉得，我还没有想好要为他，为我们之后的人生负责。”

任豪似乎有些无奈的笑了笑：“你真的很奇怪，我相信你男朋友，心里巴不得一百个愿意，但是，又不能真的明着跟你说，你再耽误下去，怕是晚了。”

酒精会放大人的情绪，让原本的情绪波动愈发波澜壮阔。

7

“真的么？”

“真的。”

空气里的暧昧逐渐燃烧，龙舌兰的苦涩和川菜的燥热逐渐散去，只剩下任豪身上淡淡的青柠味道，生长着清晨露水的味道。

赵让下次有意识的时候，任豪已经横跨着，坐在他大腿上了。

热烈的亲吻，舌尖唾液依然混合着龙舌兰的沉郁味道，屁股软弹的肉，压在赵让已经半勃起的肉棒上，隔着两层薄薄的纤维，来回磨蹭。

青柠真的是很适合任豪的一种水果，没有完全熟透成丰腴的黄色，却又比刚结的枳多了更多成熟的韵味。

熟的很轻，熟的刚刚好。

“老板……”赵让脸色通红，眼神里泛滥着情欲。

“嘘……”任豪用纤细的手指封住赵让的嘴唇：“别担心，不需要你负责任。”

焉栩嘉没有说错，这种人，男人对这种人，没有任何抵抗力。

像是隔壁空无一人的院子里长过来的桃子树，你可以尽情采撷，尽情品尝他的果实，却从来不需要你付出任何代价或者责任。

赵让一颗一颗解开任豪的扣子，脸贴在他的胸前，深深吸了一口气，青柠的味道混合着任豪的体温，流进他身体里。

任豪轻轻喘着气，下身还在赵让的阴茎上继续摩擦着，直到感觉那个地方完全硬起来，顶着自己两股之间最隐私的地方。

轻轻抽掉皮带，双手从内裤边顺着滑下去，整个捏住屁股，用力一抹，像是剥掉橘子皮一样，将任豪的裤子扯到臀线附近。

西裤还是有点太紧了，没法开着脱掉。

赵让双手抱着人好的腰，将其整个抱起，直接放在了办公桌上。

两条长腿架在赵让肩上，即使裤子只开到上半大腿，也足够了，反倒多了几分，遮遮掩掩的性感。

赵让拉开自己裤子的拉链，对准任豪的小穴，插了进去。

动作没法太大，但是赵让毕竟是第一次，有用不完的力气，常年健身练出的腰和核心力量也在这里派上了用场。

像是烧柴油的发动机，即使一个动作也可以保持很久。

他算是出轨了吧，肯定的，哪怕任豪不说，他不说，他也确实背叛了何洛洛。

背德的刺激感再次袭来，他没有停下，反倒加快了速度。

任豪随着赵让的节奏呻吟着，他闭着眼睛，侧脸一如焉栩嘉初见他时完美。

天渐渐亮了。

赵让像是找到了一个泄洪口，在这一夜，将自己压抑在心底的东西，全部释放了出来。

窗外一阵鱼肚白，赵让拉上裤子，赤裸着上身，从任豪冰箱里拿了一瓶苏打水，看着窗外逐渐醒来，变得喧闹的城市，喝了一口。

任豪躺在那张办公桌上，赤身裸体，肚子上，背上，大腿上，小穴里，到处留着赵让的痕迹。

“你走吧，我待会自己收拾，就当没发生过。”任豪一动不动，眼神涣散，跟赵让说。

赵让回头看了一眼这副躯体，肮脏凌乱中仍然是难以言说的美感。

没有再说话，赵让穿好衣服离开了办公室。

听到关门声，任豪艰难的翻身下来，从外套里摸出手机，给焉栩嘉打过去。

“得手了？”焉栩嘉那边似乎每太睡醒，还在打瞌睡。

“得手了。”任豪的声音很虚弱。

“听起来你爽到了啊。”焉栩嘉的语气里带着戏谑。

“我做到了，我没什么感觉，要不你别再继续下去了。”任豪的声音近乎哀求。

“那怎么行，你都爽到了，他那个小男友那么元气满满的，我肯定也要跟着爽一下啊。”焉栩嘉笑得很挑衅：“把录像发给我吧，我也欣赏一下，我老婆面对别的男人的时候，是个什么样。”

“我让你爽不行么？别去了吧，相信我，我感觉这件事，真的没有你说的那样，会帮到我们。”任豪感觉快哭了。

“你到底还是嫉妒吧。”焉栩嘉说的很直接：“你相信我好不好，会有效的。”

说着挂掉了电话。

任豪已经有点忘记这一切是怎么开始的了。

他和焉栩嘉的感情，好像从一开始就是错的。

从相识，到热恋，焉栩嘉是个浪漫的人，他会觉得，一段感情，到顶峰之后，就只会走下坡路，而开始下坡的时候，或许就是离开的时候了；可是任豪是那种为了爱情奋不顾身的人，甚至爱到最后，爱到完全的卑微。

两个人从一开始就不是一个世界的人，但是却还是走到了一起。

为了维持感情的持续上坡，任豪用了所有的方式试图挽留，性上的，生活上的，可是却激起了焉栩嘉原本掩盖着的那些想法，让两个人的关系越来越奇怪。

赵让和何洛洛的出现，像是给两个人死水一样的感情下了雨。

也就是那个时候，焉栩嘉提出，或许，他们需要一个参照。

毕竟生活就像在高速公路上开车，总是需要新鲜的视觉刺激，需要参照物，不然就不知道开到哪里去了。

也许是嫉妒，也许是任豪真的想用尽一切留下焉栩嘉，他答应了。

就像小时候，我们总会想变成坏孩子，会去偷吃东西，你说真的是因为饿么，是因为好吃么，不是，只是我们享受成为bad guy那一瞬间的过程。

8

“香格里拉，我们来啦！”何洛洛走下飞机的那一刻，激动地近乎跳了起来。

赵让在后面拎着两人的行李，看着前面跳起来的男朋友，像是老父亲一样欣慰的笑了笑。

恍惚中，看着何洛洛的侧脸，赵让好像看到了任豪，却马上在下一秒扔回了脑后。

就当作只有他们知道的秘密吧，不要再想了。

“让让，你愣在那干嘛，下来啊。”何洛洛看楞住的男朋友，冲着他喊了一句。

赵让这才回过神来，急忙下去几步，追上了何洛洛。

两个人订的民宿就在香格里拉市中心，离很多景点都很近。

“这里跟我想的不太一样唉。”晚上，赵让和何洛洛一起吃着牦牛肉火锅，何洛洛突然跟赵让说。

“怎么了？”赵让似乎有些不解：“你以前是怎么想的。”

“我也不知道我以前是怎么想的，但是我就觉得这里会是个很美的地方，特别自然，感觉能净化心灵那种的，但是我来了之后吧，感觉就跟下了乡一样，也很世俗啊，而且是那种并不是很美的世俗。”何洛洛抱怨着：“不过这个火锅还是好吃的。”

“云南早就商业化了吧，我之前攻略的时候，觉得香格里拉还算好的，大理和丽江我感觉完全就是个民俗版万达啊。”赵让跟着吐槽，夹起一片牛肉，放进了何洛洛碗里：“不过来都来了，也不是为了要欣赏美景来的嘛。”

“也是，有你陪着就行。”何洛洛开心的笑了笑，吃掉了那片肉。

两个人在香格里拉的小街道上逛了逛，也看了几个寺庙，拍了很多照片，依然像以往一样甜蜜。

“赵让，你是不是有什么事情没有跟我说啊。”晚上，何洛洛躺在赵让怀里，突然问他。

“怎么了，没有啊。”赵让一下子紧张起来，脑子里又想起任豪。

“没什么，我就是感觉，你有点心不在焉的。”何洛洛紧紧地抱着赵让：“而且，已经一年了，你今晚，真的没有什么别的想做的么？”

赵让轻轻摸了摸何洛洛的头，没有回答。

“你知道我不在乎的吧。”何洛洛埋在赵让的臂弯里，小声说。

“我之前不是给你解释过么？”赵让第一次感觉到了歉意，他原本打算在这趟云南之行中就正式承担起这份责任，但是，他忽然觉得，他更对不起何洛洛了，已经那么对不起他了，至少现在，已经不是个好的时机了。

“我真的不介意的，我那么喜欢你，我很愿意，且不说之后不会有什么，即使有什么，我愿意承担和接受。”

何洛洛话已经说到这里了，赵让还是没有动手。

何洛洛翻到赵让身上，本来就只穿了一件薄内裤，何洛洛拿屁股在赵让肉棒上来回磨蹭着，嘴里跟着呻吟着。

“操我好不好？”

赵让翻了个身，这一切都只让他想到任豪，眼角已经有泪花泛滥。

何洛洛停下了，乖乖地躺到赵让旁边，蒙上被子。

黑暗中，赵让仿佛能听见何洛洛在哭，可是他一点办法都没有。

赵让试着抱住何洛洛，何洛洛却百般挣扎，挣扎了半天，最后还是躺平不动了。

这趟旅行坏掉了，一不小心把面包放进了冰箱，第二天打开，面包吸收了所有的脏东西，完全吃不了了。

虽然他们还是很恩爱，还是笑啊，逛啊，聊啊，拍照啊，可是当灯关上，都不一样了。

“对不起，但是我希望你理解，我是为你好。”赵让抱着怀里的何洛洛，道歉道。

“没事，我知道的，我会等你的。”何洛洛抽了抽鼻子。

压力越来越大，压的赵让喘不过气来，赵让回到公司的第一件事，就是打开了任豪办公室的门。

任豪此时正站在落地窗前喝水，赵让关上门，直接从后面抱住了他，手伸进了他上衣里，捏住了任豪的胸。

任豪一动不动，只是静静地喝着茶，眼神里，带着绝望。

“我想你了。”赵让舔着任豪的耳垂。

“一周年过的好么？”任豪尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么颤抖。

“其实不太好，我现在，更不敢碰他了，我感觉，我整个人都烂掉了，但是他还是那么美好，我感觉，我像是要毁了他。”赵让似乎带着哭腔。

“那我呢？”听到这里，任豪彻底绝望了：“我就是一个，你烂掉之后，会马上想到的人是么？一个完全用来泄欲，没有任何感情的东西，或者物件是么？就像一个移动的，活生生的充气娃娃？”

赵让愣住了，也停下了手上的揉搓。

“公司人多，旁边的酒店见吧。”

任豪轻轻挣开了赵让，理了理衣服，坐回了自己的位子。

9

“你知道了么？”

“我好像猜到了。”

“我觉得也是。”

焉栩嘉坐在卡座上，对面，是戴着墨镜的何洛洛。

“这是我一个朋友，给我的照片。”焉栩嘉递给何洛洛一个信封。

何洛洛缓缓拆开，里面掉出几张照片，照片上的任豪和赵让，一丝不挂，在酒店，厕所，办公室……各种地方，各种体位，越是模糊，越是不堪入目。

“你生气么？”何洛洛看了几眼，将照片装了进去，扔回给了焉栩嘉。

“我只是，没想到而已。”焉栩嘉继续自己的把戏：“我知道他的，他别的都很好，就是有时候太欲求不满了，浪起来，没想到连已经恋爱的人都勾引。”

“说得跟你自己多干净一样。”何洛洛听到这里，冷笑一声：“你就没想过，如果真是那样，你老婆为什么要出去偷人么，还不是你自己不行。”

“瞎说什么，我比赵让厉害多了。”焉栩嘉充满不屑：“他们瞎搞的视频我看过，不怎么样。”

“你这个人真逗啊，是抖M么，喜欢看自己老婆被别人搞。”何洛洛嗤笑一声。

“反正比你要不到好。”焉栩嘉继续刺激着何洛洛：“当了这么久的处男，也不容易吧。”

何洛洛差点起身就要打焉栩嘉，刚站起来，却一下子清醒了。

“他们俩对不起我们，为什么我们要生气呢？”何洛洛觉得自己有些迷惑。

“如果不是因为爱他，谁会想着现在找你，直接分了不就得了。”焉栩嘉回答的很透彻：“你也是，你什么都没损失，没有踹了他再找，而是来找我，还不够说明问题么？”

“那你有想好怎么做么？”何洛洛恍然大悟。

“不知道。”焉栩嘉无奈的耸了耸肩。

以前总以为这样的故事会变得像《花样年华》一样，何洛洛摇曳着性感，从焉栩嘉的世界轻轻划过，他们会像老式港片一样，会像王家卫镜头下的灯光一样，慢慢地滋生情愫，却又无疾而终。

可是电影都是骗人的，更何况这一切焉栩嘉早已计划了很久。

没有恰到好处地暧昧，没有昏黄的灯光，两个人鬼使神差的直奔酒店，开了门，何洛洛就直接把焉栩嘉推到床上，开始扯他的衣服。

故事回到最开头。

“赵让，你做的一切，我都可以完完全全复刻一遍。”

何洛洛趴在焉栩嘉身上，将焉栩嘉完全压在身下，死死地吸着焉栩嘉的双唇。

“这么用力嘛？”焉栩嘉笑着问何洛洛。

“怎么了，没吃过猪肉，也看过猪跑啊。”何洛洛一脸不屑。

他开始脱自己的衣服，外套，衬衫，裤子，袜子，最后只剩一条粉色内裤，包着刚好一只手可以握住的双臀和支起的肉棒，坐在焉栩嘉身上。

“怎么样，身材比你老婆好多了吧。”何洛洛轻轻挑着焉栩嘉的下巴。

“他健身了很多年了，你完全皮包骨头好？”焉栩嘉故意刺激何洛洛。

“得了吧，我还不知道你们，不都喜欢年轻新鲜的么？”何洛洛挑衅地说到：“我比他整整小六岁哦，而且完全没有被开拓过，哪里比不上他？”

“你平时都是这么跟赵让说话的？”焉栩嘉无奈的笑了笑。

“怎么了？”何洛洛很不解。

“没什么。”焉栩嘉坏笑了一下，瞬间发力，将何洛洛压在了身下，手死死地摁着何洛洛的胳膊。

“我是觉得，你既然这么放荡，小时候爸爸估计没怎么管过你吧，肯定要好好教训一下，赵让没出手，我替他。”

何洛洛那双杏仁眼里闪着魅惑，焉栩嘉的话也好，这种被人压在身下的感觉也好，还是出轨或者复仇本身带来的快感也好，他感觉自己愈发兴奋了。

“是么，那你试试看喽。”何洛洛双腿钩住焉栩嘉的背，牢牢地把焉栩嘉锁在自己身上。

焉栩嘉嗤笑一声，直接扯掉了何洛洛的内裤，用自己的双腿分开何洛洛的双腿，露出粉嫩的私处。

“第一次，别手下留情。”

焉栩嘉在何洛洛两腿之间试探了一下，缓缓插了进去。

“呜……”何洛洛一下子疼的叫了出来。

紧致的处子之身将焉栩嘉牢牢包住，焉栩嘉感觉到何洛洛正在往外排出他的肉棒，但是自己用了足够的力气，牢牢地卡进去。

“疼么？”焉栩嘉问何洛洛。

“不疼，很爽。”何洛洛咬着牙。

“你额头都出汗了。”焉栩嘉轻轻点了一下何洛洛的额头。

“你别管，动吧。”何洛洛侧过头，似乎完全不在意。

“你说的，疼哭了别怪我。”说着开始缓缓移动腰身。

逐渐适应，焉栩嘉持续撞击着何洛洛的身体。

“所以，你还满意么？”

-未完待续-


End file.
